Huffleruff
by the-reedus-express
Summary: I didn't want to leave...I never had a chance.. Or a choice. Hogwarts was always my home. Not to mention, it's where my heart was I suppose...


**|| Alrighty so. This story was written by my friend Chris who roleplays a Cedric Via facbook...whatever that is...Anyway, he asked me to post it because he was too lazy to make an account. It's rated M for a reason.**

**This Story contains strong language and mature sexual content. Viewers Discretion is advised. **

**Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: My Friend Chris and myself do not own anything related to the popular Harry Potter franchise. **_

_Enter_~

I didn't want to leave...I never had a chance.. Or a choice. Hogwarts was always my home. Not to mention, it's where my heart was I suppose...

My name is Cedric Diggory. Proud Hufflepuff and seeker. It wasn't until the triwizards tournament that left, and it was just a year before that I met _him_...When our names were drawn from the cup, and our eyes connected I knew he'd be mine somehow. For days I watched him, found where he'd go for lunch, where he'd go to be alone...I was never hard because there was always plenty of yappy girls around him.

I digress. The point is Viktor is a god. Sex on Legs and I want him. So I hatched a plan. One I'd have to be patient for.

**Chapter 1. **

Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains in the Hufflepuff boys dorm, waking a very aroused Diggory. With a groan he rolled over to sit up, "Not again..." he thought as he looked down at the growing tent in his pyjama pants. This had been the third day in a row, and it was all a certain Bulgarian seekers fault. Ever since the week previous when he'd heard someone moaning in the prefects bath.

_He stood outside the door listening, finding himself growing hard as they reached a higher pitch, until finally the person inside gave a loud cry of his name before it was quiet. His heart had raced as he quickly hid, wanting to see who had cried his name. For five minutes he hid, standing as still as a statue before the person came out. It was none other than Viktor Krum. _

_The Bulgarian looked over and made eye contact with Cedric. He knew the other male had heard him and he had sensed that he was aroused by it, so he smirked at him before he walked away, tossing his towel over his shoulder._

After that incident, Cedric had been avoiding Viktor, trying to find a way to let him know how he felt. There was only one more day until the final challenge where he would need to have no distractions, and that included the muscular hunk. During dinner that night, Cedric put his plan into motion when Viktor decided to sit next to him. Taking a few minutes to get his bearings, Cedric slowly leaned closer so that only Viktor could hear him,

"I know you saw me that might..." He spoke in hushed tones, his eyes staying on Viktor's.

"And I know you heard me... Vat do you vant Diggory?" Viktor asked, amusement evident in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you... Tomorrow before the final challenge..." Cedric spoke, grinning slightly as if he knew if went according to plan there'd be no talking at all.

When their eyes focused on each others, Cedric saw Viktor's darken with lust, causing them both to lick their lips as Viktor gave a wave before he stood up and left. "mission completed..." Cedric thought with a grin that stayed on his face until he went to bed that night.

_The next morning was a blur for both teen. Having made arrangements to meet in the prefects bath while everyone was eating their lunch in the great hall. Dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white-t, Cedric made his way towards the bath, early. He wanted to set up before Viktor got there, make sure the water was right and that they'd be left alone._

_Just as he finished, he heard the door click closed behind someone as they walked in. He turned and saw Viktor come in, dressed in his workout clothes. Loose fitting sweat pants and a tight fitting, sweat covered muscle shirt. His strong chest muscles clearly visible under his thin shirt, making Cedric's hand itch to touch them but he had to wait. He knew he'd get him, he always got what he wanted. As he slowly made his way over to the other teen, he heard his sharp intake of breath when he stood an inch away, looking down at him._

_ "Viktor~ You know why I asked you here...right?" The hufflepuff purred, his fingers ghosting over the Bulgarians hip slowly._

"_Yes.." Viktor answered simply, feeling his body come to life as Cedric's fingers found the bottom of his shirt. Slowly the damp material was pulled up and over his head, their eyes staying connected before Cedric leaned down to capture the other boys lips in a slow kiss. With the soft moan Viktor let out as approval, Cedric grabbed his hips and pushed him against the wall, their bodies connecting as Cedric deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped between the other teens lips, tasting him as their tongues danced._

_ Viktor wound his arms around Cedric's ass pulling him closer so he could feel how ready he was for this. With a growl, Cedric used his wand to remove the rest of their clothes before tossing the wand to the side,_

_ "Viktor, are you sure?" Cedric panted as their lips parted, lifting the Bulgarians legs around his hips, positioning himself at his entrance, using wandless magic to prepare him._

"_Please~" Viktor said in a low whimper, "Before someone finds us..." He said knowing Kakaroff would come looking for him if he was gone too long. Cedric gave a nod, understanding as he pushed into him with a shuddered groan. They stayed like that for a few moments as Viktor adjusted, relaxing around Cedric. Giving a growl, he pulled almost completely out before he gave a sharp thrust, slamming deep into Viktor causing him to yelp and arch his back. _

_ They both knew it wouldn't last long as Viktor reached down, jerking his weeping cock. Moaning at the sight in front of him and the feeling of Viktor tightening around him, Cedric slammed his lips against the others in a passionate and rough kiss. His grip tightened on his hips, hammering his cock into Viktor, hitting his prostate with each stroke._

"_Nnnhn.." Viktor whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as he broke their kiss, the tight coil inside him gave loose as .._

Cedric woke with a start to someone kicking the foot of his bed. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he spotted the item of his last dream, already finding himself hardening at the sight of the out of breath boy, glaring towards him.

"Morning..." The hufflepuff murmured, sitting up and not bothering to hide his now obvious arousal.

"Hallo. It is afternoon...You vere late." The other said in a rough voice, his eyes trailing Cedric's body, when his eyes reached the tented boxers he raised an eyebrow. "Good Dream Diggory?"

With a laugh, Cedric nodded and got on his knees, reaching for the other boy. "Let me make it up to you..." He offered, hooking his fingers in the loops of Viktor's pants and pulled him onto the bed.

**|| TO MAYBE BE CONTINUED~ This is his first story and he wants to see if anyone actually like's it. He said 10 reviews will be enough for him to decide so review! Well you don't have too, but it'd be nice. C: A.T.C3 **


End file.
